the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Koda
|birth=Before 1950Koda was at least in his sixties as of the 2000s, according to WINDOW. |death= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Gray |eyes=Brown; white (blind) |skin=Light |cyber= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation=*Police *U.S. Government *Koda's Reserves |masters=Sheriff Missile |apprentices=*Naveen GreyDark Empire *Abalan }} Ronald Koda was a male mutant who served as a police officer and War General during the First NoHead War. Born on a war-torn country, Kota fought in the trenches during the First World War from the age of ten. At the age of eighteen, Koda met the police officer Sheriff Bullseye, who had been dispatched to the country to end the conflict peacefully. Discovering Koda's powers, Bullseye took Koda back to the police station in New York City to be trained as an officer. Koda was therefore schooled in mutantry by Sheriff Missile. He took Naveen Grey as his apprentice sometime before the Battle of the First NoHead Base, training him to Knighthood. During the 1990s, Koda was made a general in the Police Grand Army, commanding his own militia, comprised of volunteers. In 1994, when the First Police Purge was initiated — the absolute massacre of the police by Mr. Stupid NoHead — Koda somehow survived the slaughter of his fellow officers, going into hiding with his militia. Eventually, Koda located Bladepoint — Sheriff Missile's successor in the post. Koda began striking at Imperial targets, taking interest in the Dark mutant the Gladiator and hoping to draw him into a confrontation. This culminated in a mission to seize a N-54 Fighter Construction Facility in orbit of Australia. Koda believed that he could draw the Gladiator out with the strike but was instead confronted by the Dark Lord's secret apprentice. The two dueled in the facility's command center; Koda was beaten and blinded but managed to escape the confrontation. With his confidence shaken — and his connection to his powers seemingly gone — Koda turned to drinking and went into hiding in Manhattan. He was discovered by the apprentice he had dueled in Australia, who wanted his help in fighting the Empire. The apprentice—who had been tasked by the Gladiator to create a rebellion with which to oppose Emperor Mr. Stupid NoHead — wanted Koda to instruct him in mutantry. Koda suspected that the young man before him was the same man who had blinded him, but — through his powers — Koda sensed a bright spot within him that gave him hope that the apprentice could be turned away from the Darkness. Koda agreed to help the apprentice and assisted him in making contact with Sheriff Bladepoint and fellow officers Dexter and Zett, through a series of missions. Together, they pledged to recreate the police to fight against the Empire. During this time, Koda recovered much of his former self and restored his connection to mutantry. During the subsequent meeting of the Japanese Treaty to formally create the rebellion against the Empire, the Gladiator attacked the assemblage with Imperial forces. The apprentice—who had come to renounce his ties to the Gladiator and the Empire—had attempted to keep the meeting secret but had been discovered. Kota was captured, along with the gathered senators, and taken to the Imperial Palace in the Horuz system. Koda was to be interrogated and executed by the Emperor himself. The apprentice — who had been left for dead in Japan — infiltrated the Palace and fought his way to the prisoners. After engaging and beating the Gladiator in a duel, the apprentice rescued Koda from a lightning attack by the Emperor. While the apprentice held off the Emperor, Koda and the officers escaped the Palace along with the apprentice's ship, the Shadow Laser. Regrouping in Japan, Kota joined in the Declaration of Rebellion, an official proclamation of the group's intent to oppose the Empire's rule. Over the next year, Koda served as a general in the restored alliance, using his own squad of commandos to assault Imperial targets. Captured during the Destruction of the Imperial Palace, he was forced to fight in gladiatorial combat for the amusement of the country's ruler, Baron Meridan Taran. Koda was eventually rescued by X1, a clone of the apprentice. Although X1 was more interested in finding Laleh Clipso and a NoHead named Annabeth — who had been captured by the bounty hunter Xydarone and taken to the Gladiator—than in fighting the Empire, he provided Koda with coordinates and schematics for the cloning facilities located at Tallahassee in the state Florida. Kota led the Police Fleet to the state, engaging several members of the Knights of Plague in battle. With X1's aid, the police claimed victory at Florida, rescuing Annabeth and Clipso and capturing the Gladiator. Koda was later responsible for the recruitment of a mutated clone of his former apprentice, Naveen Grey, into the police. Biography Early life Born and raised on a war-ravaged country, Ronald Koda fought in the brutal trench warfare that marked the First World War from before the age of ten. Eventually, the police officer Sheriff Bullseye was dispatched to the country to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the conflict. Bullseye met and befriended Koda, now aged eighteen, and found that he was strong in mutantry. After completing his mission, Bullseye sought to have Koda return with him to the police station in New York to train in the police arts. Koda was inducted into the Order and trained under Sheriff Missile himself. During his training, his gruff and forthright personality earned him few friends. After attaining the rank of officer, Koda often questioned the Police High Council's decisions and voiced his opinion that the Order should adopt a more forceful approach when dealing with criminals or negotiating treaties. Yet, no one doubted Koda's commitment and loyalty to both the government and the police, or his courage, as he always chose the most dangerous and hazardous assignments. At some point, Koda took Naveen Grey as his apprentice and trained him as an officer. Grey was badly injured sometime prior to 1970, and Koda landed in the city Florida for medical assistance. The native Floridians healed Grey but took a genetic sample from him without his knowledge or consent. Unbeknownst to Koda and Grey, the Floridians — who were renowned cloners — used the sample to create two clones. Rebirth of the Police Grand Army During the 1990s, Koda was made a general in the Police Grand Army, commanding his own militia, comprised of volunteers. In 1994, when the First Police Purge was initiated — the absolute massacre of the police by Mr. Stupid NoHead — Koda somehow survived the slaughter of his fellow officers, going into hiding with his militia. Eventually, Koda located Bladepoint — Sheriff Missile's successor in the post. Koda began striking at Imperial targets, taking interest in the Dark mutant the Gladiator and hoping to draw him into a confrontation. This culminated in a mission to seize a N-54 Fighter Construction Facility in orbit of Australia. Koda believed that he could draw the Gladiator out with the strike but was instead confronted by the Dark Lord's secret apprentice. The two dueled in the facility's command center; Koda was beaten and blinded but managed to escape the confrontation. With his confidence shaken — and his connection to his powers seemingly gone — Koda turned to drinking and went into hiding in Manhattan. He was discovered by the apprentice he had dueled in Australia, who wanted his help in fighting the Empire. The apprentice—who had been tasked by the Gladiator to create a rebellion with which to oppose Emperor Mr. Stupid NoHead — wanted Koda to instruct him in mutantry. Koda suspected that the young man before him was the same man who had blinded him, but — through his powers — Koda sensed a bright spot within him that gave him hope that the apprentice could be turned away from the Darkness. Koda agreed to help the apprentice and assisted him in making contact with Sheriff Bladepoint and fellow officers Dexter and Zett, through a series of missions. Together, they pledged to recreate the Police Grand Army to fight against the Empire. During this time, Koda recovered much of his former self and restored his connection to mutantry. During the subsequent meeting of the Japanese Treaty to formally create the rebellion against the Empire, the Gladiator attacked the assemblage with Imperial forces. The apprentice—who had come to renounce his ties to the Gladiator and the Empire—had attempted to keep the meeting secret but had been discovered. Kota was captured, along with the gathered senators, and taken to the Imperial Palace in the Horuz system. Koda was to be interrogated and executed by the Emperor himself. The apprentice—who had been left for dead in Japan — infiltrated the Palace and fought his way to the prisoners. After engaging and beating the Gladiator in a duel, the apprentice rescued Koda from a lightning attack by the Emperor. While the apprentice held off the Emperor, Koda and the officers escaped the Palace along with the apprentice's ship, the Shadow Laser. Regrouping in Japan, Kota joined in the Declaration of Rebellion, an official proclamation of the group's intent to oppose the Empire's rule. A declaration of Rebellion Aboard the Shadow Laser, Koda reiterated the events of the apprentice's death to Clipso, telling her that he had willingly sacrificed his own life to allow the officers to escape. At his insistence, Clipso set a course for Mars. On the Martian homeworld, Koda finally learned the name of the young man — Abalan — after Bladepoint did a thorough search through all available records. He was the son of two guards and had been born and raised on Mars until the Gladiator had kidnapped him as a boy after slaying his father, Keeko. At a later meeting in the hut where Abalan's family had lived, Sheriff Bladepoint, Roxanne Waterston, Zett, Dexter, Clipso, and Koda formally formed the police. Abalan's family crest was taken as their own symbol, honoring Abalan's apparent sacrifice. Following the meeting, Clipso confronted Koda, asking him if he had always known that Abalan had been the one who had blinded him. Koda told her that he had indeed suspected as much. When Clipso asked him why he had helped them, knowing what Abalan had done, Koda told her of the bright spot burning within the young man that he had felt in the bar in Manhattan — and that it was her. First NoHead War Rome Over the next year, Koda served as a general in the restored alliance, using his own squad of commandos to assault Imperial targets. Captured during the Destruction of the Imperial Palace, he was forced to fight in gladiatorial combat for the amusement of the country's ruler, Baron Meridan Taran. Koda was eventually rescued by X1, a clone of the apprentice. When X1 tried to explain his origins, Koda insisted that the only thing that mattered was that he was back. The elder police dismissed the young man's revelation that he was a clone — he could feel X1's presence in the Light side and recognized it as the young man he had known. Koda told X1 to head to South Carolina; it was the last rendezvous point he had for the Fleet, and it was possible that they were either still there, or had left some indication of their future destination. Although X1 was more interested in finding Laleh Clipso and a NoHead named Annabeth Black — who had been captured by the bounty hunter Xydarone and taken to the Gladiator—than in fighting the Empire, he provided Koda with coordinates and schematics for the cloning facilities located at Tallahassee in the state Florida. Taking X1 at his word, Koda told him to take the ship, since it was his anyway, and to drop him off at an airport where he could recruit people who were willing to fight. The assault on Florida Koda led the Police Fleet to the water world, engaging several members of the Knights of Plague in battle. With X1's aid, the police claimed victory at Florida, rescuing Annabeth and Clipso and capturing the Gladiator. Two choices, one chance Accompanied by more police troops, Koda and WINDOW rejoined with X1 on one of Tallahassee's landing platforms. The young man had engaged the Gladiator in a lengthy sword duel and had beaten him. With the Dark Lord at his mercy, X1 was prepared to kill him for everything he had endured at the Gladiator's hands. Koda counseled him not to; although the elder officer wanted him dead, he also wanted to take the Gladiator prisoner and interrogate him until he revealed the NoHeads' secrets. Then, once they had learned everything of value, they would execute the Gladiator to prove to the world that there was no reason to fear him any longer. X1, despite hating the Gladiator and having believed that the Dark Lord had killed both Annabeth and Clipso during their duel, relented and spared his life. As X1 walked away to tend to Clipso and Annabeth, Koda drew his sword and pointed it at the Gladiator, keeping him under guard while Alliance soldiers bound him. With the police victory at Florida, Koda — along with X1, Clipso, and Annabeth — prepared to transfer the Gladiator to the police station. The General reported their achievements to Roxanne, who told them to be proud of their accomplishment, and that the capture of the Gladiator would be a turning point for the police. The Shadow Laser would be used to transport the Gladiator to New York, while a dozen other decoy freighters would travel to other locations to mask the police's true intentions. The Shadow Laser, with Koda and X1 acting as a security escort, left Florida and entered hyperspace, on course for New York. A new recruit Ronald Koda was later responsible for the recruitment of a mutated clone of his former apprentice, Naveen Grey, into the police. Relationships Abalan Ronald first met Abalan when the latter was sent on a mission by the Gladiator to kill him. When Abalan learned about Koda, he thought nothing of the police officer, simply seeing him as another mission, albeit a particularly thrilling one. As they fought, high above Australia, Abalan developed a certain respect for Koda, as he was unlike the privileged, weak image of police that Abalan had cultivated in his mind over the years. Much to his surprise, Koda was a true soldier. This respect did nothing to limit Abalan’s brutality towards Koda, however, as the apprentice blinded him and sent him plummeting to what seemed to be the general’s death. Even though the NoHead apprentice knew that Koda had survived, he left the officer to his fate, believing him to be no longer a threat. Abalan’s small show of mercy would greatly aid him much later on, as after the Gladiator’s “betrayal” and new assignment, Koda became the first of the perspective officers that Abalan sought to recruit. Over time, Koda and Abalan developed a bond akin to that of apprentice and Master; Koda became the surrogate father that the Gladiator could never truly be towards Abalan, and Abalan’s growing trust in Koda brought the ruined police officer out of a state of depression and drunkenness. In a way, Koda and Abalan helped to save each other. Whereas Abalan died as a police officer by risking his life to save his friend Annabeth, Koda would go on to honor Abalan’s legacy by serving in the police. Laleh Clipso Initially, Ronald Koda did not care much for Laleh Clipso. Working with Abalan, Laleh aided the apprentice during his mission to hunt down and kill the police officer. When they discovered that Koda survived, Laleh hesitated with Abalan's plan to enlist the officer's help, fearing that he would discover who they truly were. She tried to remain as distant from Koda as possible and was evasive with his questions. After Abalan disappeared, Laleh took solace in the knowledge that she was the most responsible for his conversion to the Light side, as revealed by Koda. When the two went on to serve in the police, Koda viewed the pilot as a close friend and indispensable ally. On Laleh's part, she went to extreme lengths to cover up his unsanctioned missions, if only to ensure that Koda's disagreements with the police leadership did not lead the general to turn his back on the police altogether. Etymology Ronald is the Scottish form of the Scandinavian name Ragnvald, which was derived from the Old Norse Ragnvaldr, composed of the elements ragn, "advice", and valdr, "ruler". It is a cognate of the name Reginald, which is derived from the Germanic form of the name, Raginwald, meaning "the prince's counsellor". All these names carry the meaning of a person who acts as a trusted advisor to a person in power, much as Ron acted as a friend and confidant to Abalan.Behind the Name: Ronald Deriving from Arthurian legend, "Ron" is the name of Arthur's lance in Geoffrey of Monmouth's History of the Kings of Britain. Ron is short for Rhongomyniad, which means "striker spear" in Welsh. Appearances * *''Dark Empire'' * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Heroes Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:20th century births Category:Unknown deaths Category:Lightning victims